Perfectly Happy (A Short Story For Elizabethbane)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar are the perfect couple. They've been together since her first day of jr high, and have the kind of love others dream of. But is everything really as good as it seems? Are they truly happy? Or is there another, darker side to this perfect love story?


Today started out just like any other.

Mirajane Strauss was late for school, typical for a Monday morning. She shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, yelling a goodbye to her father as she flew out the door. Again, this was a typical Monday, and Mirajane was in a rush to see a very special someone.

Laxus Dreyar.

The two of them met the first day of Jr high, he was an upper classmen, being two years older than Mirajane herself. They met during her Jr high orientation. He showed her around her first week and well, the rest was history.

''Laxus!'' Mirajane waved as she spotted him near the back of the school building, like he was every Monday. How ever today he wasn't waiting for her.

The next words caught in Mirajanes' throat at the sight of her boyfriends companion, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy giggled as Laxus whispered into her ear (much the same way he used to do to Mirajane). He nipped her lobe before the two disappeared into a more secluded area.

Mirajane still had a lump in her throat when she was finally able to peel her gaze from the spot, eyes burning. It was going to be another one of _those_ Mondays.

_**Why can't it be perfect?**_

''Mirajane! Hey, Mirajane!'' Mira turned her head at the sound of her best friends voice. She smiled, giving a small wave.  
''Oh, morning Lucy.'' The blond gave her a teasing smile as she approached Mirajanes' locker, throwing her arm over her' shoulder. ''Spacing out already? It's not even lunch time''.

Lucy smelled like Laxus. The thought made Mirajane sick to her stomach.

But she simply laughed, subtly shrugging Lucy off. "I just didn't sleep much last night''. This wasn't a lie. Mirajane had been up most of the night waiting for Laxus to call her, unable to shake off the fear he was out with Lucy. When he finally did call, Mirajane has been sure she heard a female voice in the background.

Lucy seemed unaware of her friends mood, hopping down the hall to English with her in tow.

''Did you get your homework done? I haven't finished that oral report.. maybe we can work together! and then..''

Mirajane stopped listening, simply watching her feet as she walked. She wasn't sure how to speak to Lucy anymore. The two girls had been friends since they were in diapers, and she was the last person Mirajane and expected to see sleeping in bed with her boyfriend.

Although Lucy was totally in the dark about Mirajanes' discovery, Laxus was not. He hadn't tried to give an excuse. This wasn't the first time he'd been caught with another woman, after all.

_**This love's not even**_** real****  
**  
Lucy was still talking when they entered English. ''Yo, Mirajane, Blondie.'' Mirajane knew that voice anywhere. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to smile at him. Playing his part, Laxus wrapped an arm around Mirajanes waist, pecking her on the lips. ''Hey, beautiful. I missed you this morning''.

Liar.

''I missed you too, I was late leaving this morning''.

Laxus chuckled, but of course he knew this already. He counted on her being late Monday mornings. He wouldn't say this out loud of course, he had to keep up appearances. Following Mirajane to her desk, he sat right between her and Lucy. Mirajane knew about him and her so-called best friend. The first time she'd caught them together had been six weeks ago.

She hadn't gotten mad, Mirajane was the perfect girlfriend that way. She never yelled at him, never threatened to leave. He had the greatest set up. Laxus loved Mirajane, she was beautiful, she was smart, and sweet.

Laxus also loved sex. Girls like Lucy Heartfilia loved _giving_ Laxus sex, and Mirajane had wanted to wait till _marriage_ of all things. What did she expect was going to happen? A man has needs.

Glancing at Lucy from the corner of his eye, he saw her wink and lick her lips. That girl was such a slut, and he loved it.

Life just didn't get any better than this.

_**Why don't I cry for you?**_

The patter of rain against her window made sleep impossible. Hurricane Elizabeth raged on outside of Mirajanes' home as she stared out into the city streets. The clock ticking on her wall, the whooshing sound of the wind, a dripping tap, probably from downstairs..

She let out a long sigh, sleep just wasn't coming to her tonight. No matter, she had grown used to not sleeping. Always worrying about him, always wondering where he was, who he was with.

Laxus.

Mirajane could still remember clearly the day they had met.

_**Love was dead from the** **start**_

Perfect. Just _perfect_. Her first day of Jr high and already Mirajane had gotten herself lost. _Elfman_ _will never let me live it down _she thought to herself, biting her lip as she tried to figure out where she was on her little map. It was then that she heard Laxus speak for the very first time.

''Hey.. are you here for orientation? You look lost..''

Mirajane tore her eyes from the page to look at his face. She blushed, he was so handsome! She shook her head, annoyed at herself. _Focus Mirajane.._

''U-Um yes, I'll be going here in the fall..''

Despite her awkward demeanor, the handsome blond man smiled at her. ''I'm Laxus Dreyar, I go to school here. I figured you were new, I didn't recognize your face''.

That made sense, in a school this elite new faces were rare, people already knew each other in that world. ''So.. what's your name pretty lady? I'll help you find the gymnasium''

''M-Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss.''

''Pretty girl, pretty name. You've got the whole package''

She giggled, and followed her handsome stranger (who she now knew was called Laxus) down the hall. He had charmed her from the very second they'd met, she'd never stood a chance.

_**I don't want you**_

''Here you are m'lady'' Mirajane laughed as Laxus dipped into a bow, holding his hand out towards the gymnasium doors. Mirajane did a curtsy, holding the hem of her skirt. ''Why thank you, good sir''. They both laughed, Laxus holding the door open for her to walk through. She was in luck, the orientation hadn't even begun yet.

Mirajane turned shyly to face her savior, giving him a small grin. Maybe she already had a friend here at this school.. possibly even a _boyfriend._

She was getting ahead of herself again.

_**I don't need you**_

''So.. Laxus'' she tucked some hair behind her ear, biting her lip. ''Maybe, um, you could show me around sometime?''

Laxus raised an eyebrow. ''Like, around the school?''

''Yes, around school.. since I'm new here''

''Sure I'd love to.. what was your name again?''

''Mirajane''

''Well then Mirajane, it's a date''

She blushed, butterflies swarming around in her stomach. ''It's a date''

_**I'll forget you**_

Mirajane laughed bitterly as she looked back on the memory. Her first meeting with Laxus, love at first sight she'd thought. At the time all Mirajane had wanted was the attention of that boy. ''Look where that got you, stupid Mirajane..'' she whispered sadly, gazing back to the clock. 2:43AM.

Another late night, nothing to do but look back on how her life had gotten here. How she'd been betrayed by the two people she loved most.

_**It doesn't**_** matter  
**  
''Laxus Dreyar?'' Lucy repeated the name, staring at her best friends grinning face. Just seconds before, Mirajane had stumbled into the gymnasium looking like a love struck school girl. Lucy had never heard of Laxus Dreyar, perhaps he was an upper classmen.

''Are you sure you want to get involved in a guy before we even start school?'' she chastised Mirajane, a worried look making its way on her face. ''What if this guy is a jerk trying to sleep with a First year?''

Mirajane simply shrugged her off, looking across the gym to where he stood. ''He's different Luce, I can just.. tell''

Lucy followed Mirajanes gaze, finding his face in time to see him send a wink their way. Her heart fluttered, and she swallowed, looking back to Mirajane. ''He's uh, good looking''.

Mirajane smiled, completely unaware of the way her best friend was looking at Laxus.

_**I will play along**_

It wasn't until weeks after orientation had gone by that she saw him again. It was September, her very first day at school. After getting her schedule and class assignments in the gym, Mirajane saw a familiar face in the crowded hall.

''Laxus?''

Laxus was leaning against the wall just outside the gymnasium, almost like he was waiting for her. ''Mirajane Strauss..'' he paused, closing the distance between them in a few steps and taking her hand in his, kissing it. Mirajane blushed. ''I believe we had a date'' he finished, ignoring the whispers of both Mirajanes classmates and his friends who watched from their lockers.

''Y-Yes, um I remember''. How could she have forgotten? This man had plagued her every thought all summer, Laxus Dreyar and his beautiful gray eyes, his piercing stare. From beside her, Lucy cleared her throat, giving Mirajane a pointed look.

''Oh, right! Um Laxus, this is my best friend Lucy Heartfilia.'' Mirajane pulled her hand from Laxus' to gesture to Lucy. ''Lucy, this is Laxus Dreyar. He's the one who helped me find my way on orientation day''.**  
**  
Lucy stepped forward, extending her hand and giving Laxus her most charming smile. He shook it, grinning back at her. Sure he had his eyes on Mirajane, but Blondie was nice looking too. Laxus tried to focus on her words, rather than her chest which she seemed to be pushing into view.

''Thanks for looking after Mirajane, she'd lose her head if it wasn't attached to her body!''

They all laughed, and Lucy gave his hand a meaningful squeeze before releasing it. ''I'll leave you two love birds alone'' she winked and giggled at Mirajanes bright blush. Taking a quick bow, Lucy waved and jogged off to catch up with her friends.

''Sorry about her.. she's very enthusiastic.'' Mirajane explained in her defense as she watched Lucys' retreating form. Laxus shrugged, not wanting to seem to interested.

''Let's start in the outdoor Gardens, and work our way from there'' he suggested, taking her hand again. Mirajane nodded, letting him lead her down the hallway. And in her nervousness, didn't notice Laxus wink at a group of guys and gesture to her as they passed.

_**writing our**_** song**

Mirajane glanced around at the Gardens in awe, she had gotten into this school with a scholarship and definitely not used to anything this fancy. But she'd been here before, her parents had brought her as a child once. How ever, it was a long time ago and Mirajane didn't remember it being anywhere near this beautiful.

The garden was large. In the centre there was a beautiful stone gazebos, surrounded by bush after bush of flowers. Roses, Lilies, Snap Dragons, Orange blossoms..

In the back of the garden grew a hedge maze, which Mirajane knew they used on the day of the schools festival. In fact it was the place her parents had gotten engaged, an event Mirajane dreamed might happen in that place for her as well.

Laxus watched her patiently, sitting on the bench inside the gazebo as she wandered among the flowers. ''It's pretty, isn't it?''

She nodded slowly, like she was in a daze. Laxus chuckled and Mirajane snapped out of it, blushing. ''Sorry, I got caught up.. it was rude''

''It was cute''

Her cheeks got darker and she waved off his compliment shyly. ''Come sit with me, I'm starting to get jealous''.

She laughed, but took his advice and came into the gazebo with him, brushing bits of leaves from her clothes. Laxus watched her every movement as she sat beside him. ''Have you been here before?''

Mirajane looked at him for a minute and nodded. ''I came here with my mom and dad when I was little. Right over there..'' she pointed over to the maze with her pointer finger. ''Is where they got engaged, they were eighteen. It was the night of the school festival, dad took her here just the two of them. And he asked her to marry him. Of course they were only eighteen, so he didn't have much of a ring''.

She giggled. ''Dad could only afford a small one. It was a sterling silver band, with a crystal rather than a diamond. He tried buying her a diamond ring later but mom refused, she said it just didn't have the same feeling as the one he gave her that night..''

''Your mother sounds like a good woman''

''She was''

Laxus raised an eyebrow, a silent question. Mirajane sighed, turning her face back to the maze. ''She died, four years ago. Car accident''

Laxus wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her lean a head on his shoulder. ''That's too bad'' he whispered into her hair.

''Mm''

_**we are perfect**_

Silence fell between the two of them now as they walked through the school. Laxus showed Mirajane the way to each of her classes, the cafeteria and the front office. She asked few questions about directions, choosing to focus on Laxus himself.

''Favorite color?'' She asked now as he was showing her the best way to open her locker. Laxus chuckled ''Yellow, yours?'' His eyes met hers, sending a flutter of butterflies into her stomach. Looking at his eyes, only one color could come to mind.

''Gray''

''Gray? Interesting choice, I was expecting pink from a girl''

Mirajane scoffed ''Sexist''

''Why gray ?''

Her cheeks flared up. She hadn't been expecting him to question her choice. ''Gray.. is, um..'' she trailed off, and Laxus leaned up against the lockers, bringing his face close to hers.

''Gray is..?'' He prompted, his breath fanning across her face.

''Gray is.. pretty, and uh.. nice''

Laxus seemed disappointed. ''Nice?''

''That's all I got'' she grumbled, looking embarrassed. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and gave her a knowing smile.

''Well..'' he began, staring right into her eyes as he spoke. ''Suddenly, I'm feeling really into the color blue..''

''I-Is that so?'' Mirajane stammered, unable to look away even as embarrassed as she was. Laxus leaned in, so she could feel his lips ghost over hers. She shivered.

''There's just something about blue, it's very... captivating'' He whispered, playing with a lock of her hair. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Then with a sudden fierceness Laxus crushed his lips into hers.

**_I love__ you  
_**

* * *

_**Authors' note:**_

_**So this is it for part one! How are you liking it so far? Leave a review 3 it means a lot**_

_**Also, the lyrics of this story are from a youtuber called jubyphonics. She has given permission for them to be used, as long as she's given credit! The rest of the lyrics of course, will be featured in part two.**_

_**So, until then ;)**_


End file.
